Under The Blossom Tree
by FairyTailReader13
Summary: A Fraxus one-shot


**Under The Blossom Tree**

 **(So I asked one of my friends what I should write about and they said a Fraxus one-shot. So here you go!)**

Normal POV

It was another day at Senpai Academy. The students all laughing and talking amongst each other what has happened throughout the weekend and vacation. But for one, it was busy. No vacation, no sleep, just planning and hoping.

This one student, with hair as green as an emerald, sits in class writing down a name that is sacred to him not caring much about what is going on around him.

"Freed!" someone yells furiously causing the young man to jump and come back to reality.

"Y-yes!" he says calming down and closing his notebook so no one sees the words and doodles that cover the pages. "Would you mind in telling me what the answer is one the board?" the teacher asks pointing to the question. Freed clears his throat and stands up to get a clear view of the board and to show respect. "Y-yes sir." he mumbles.

 **~timeskip to after class~**

Freed POV

I can't believe I got that correct. I didn't even understand the equation! I head to my locker and unlock it to see a picture of 'The Thunder God Tribe' as we call ourselves. My friends, Evergreen, Bickslow, and Laxus sit under the blossom tree that sits just outside the school near the lunchroom. It was taken the day we decided to become a group, we were smiling and laughing. I smile at the memory and put my books away.

From the corner of my eye I see something move so I turn my head. It's the group waiting for me to head to lunch. I smile at them "Hey guys" I say and close my locker causing some students that were standing around me to jump. I chuckle and follow them to the lunchroom.

"A little birdy told me you almost got caught today…again" Evergreen says and fans herself with the beautifully designed fan that Elfman gave her as a birthday gift. I secretly ship them together so I smile at her and she looks down at the fan realizing what i was implying to in my thoughts. She turns a light shade of pink and clears her throat "Answer the question Freed" she says and I sigh causing both Bickslow and Laxus to look in my direction. It was my turn to blush as I lower my head.

"It was nothing, just didn't get enough sleep" I mumble and hope they believe me. Laxus lets out a small 'humph' and smirks "That's your excuse for every time you get caught emerald head" he low chuckles escapes his throat and I blush even darker.

Bickslow turns around and walks backwards "Yep, come on we know that's now what's wrong" he smirks and stumbles back due to bumping into someone "Sorry" he mumbles at the white haired girl and continues to walk. I sigh and nod "Fine, that's not the reason" I admit. They were about to ask something else but we made it to the lunchroom 'just in time' I think to myself.

I sit outside under the tree watching silently as the others eat. My thoughts wandered again to what I was planning during the weekend.

Normal POV

Laxus glances at Freed for the first time since they sat down to eat. His eyes skimming over his long green hair and thinking how it would look if it was cut for a moment. Feeling as if someone was watching him he glanced at the other two as they wiggle their eyebrows at him. Laxus face turns a light shade of pink as he continues to eat his bento.

Not realizing that Laxus was staring at him he stands and walks into the school not uttering a word to any of his friends. Bickslow clears his throat making Laxus look in his direction "Go follow him lightning" he says and begins to make small talk with Evergreen.

* * *

Freed looks in the mirror as water drips from his face into the sink. His thoughts wondered off too far and he knew that he must not think like that. Today he was supposed to tell Laxus something important but for him it was embarrassing enough to be around him. His heart pounds just at the thought of him being next to him under the Blossom tree.

The door opens and Laxus walks in with a neutral expression "Hey, what's wrong?" He asks with a slight hint of concern. He walks to freed and stands before him, his tall and muscular build towering over his thin and somewhat average body (a/n I don't even know).

Freed takes in a deep breath and looks at him "N-nothing, I'm fine" he says and smiles a bit.

"Are you sure?" Laxus ask raising a brow at him. Freed sighs and tries to keep his faced from becoming the color of a tomato "y-yeah. Can you do me a favor?" He asks. Not hearing a word from Laxus he takes that as a chance to continue "Meet me at the Blossom tree after school" he says and quickly walks out of the men's restroom.

Laxus stands still for a moment before turning to go after him, but once he opens the door to check if he is still there the halls are empty and the second bell rings.

"Crap!" He runs to his next class

 **~timeskip because I'm lazy~**

The sun sets slowly and Freed waits at the tree. His heart beat is fast and hard as he repeats everything in his head for the hundredth time. He was going to do it, something he has been needing to do for a while now but just hasn't had the guts to let it out.

Footsteps are heard and he turns around to see Laxus walking to him. Smiling and nodding once in his direction his face begins to turn a shade darker. He stands in front of him now, the tree behind Freed and Laxus in front of him, cornered.

"What is it that you wanted?" He asks, his voice going strangely soft, something freed hasn't heard before until now.

"I had to tell you something…but please don't laugh or get angry" freed says quietly.

Laxus POV

I nod and sit down, motioning him to also sit. He follows along and takes a deep breath. What's up with him? He is acting different. I think to myself. He looks up at me.

"Ever since we formed the group… I think I may have begun to develop feelings for you." He says slowly as I take in what he said. My eyes widen and my cheeks turn a very light shade. I clear my throat "Feelings…as in romantic?" I manage to say. Idiot! Of course he means romantic feelings! I scold myself and he nods. I try to not smile and wait for him to continue. He looks cute when he is all flustered and shy. Wait what am I thinking? I push my thoughts aside to listen.

"Laxus….I l-like you, a lot" he stutters out and I finally smile. A real full smile for thee first time I've come to this school. He looks away since I said nothing and lowers his head "It's dine if you don't- mph!" I cut him off by moving his head and kissing him.

"Man have I waited for you to finally say it" I mumble and kiss him again, this time more softer. He returns the kiss and I smirk. After a few moments we pull back for air and he turns a dark shade of red.

"I like you too, for a while now" he smiles as I confess too and we look toward the setting sun. Beautiful and Happy.

 **(This is my first yaoi one-shot sooo….sorry if it was crappy ^-^ but hey I at least tried!)**


End file.
